The Ungreatful dead
by Sky14
Summary: Rating for later chapters. This takes place after the events of the movie in an all new adventure that the original characters are tossed into.


Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the story line.

In the early hours of the morning in the town of Port Royal clanking noises can be heard through the silent town from the blacksmith shop. Will Turner was still awake as he had been for the last months after the adventure. He works on a sword for himself a bit absently as his thoughts drift out towards the Sea. Despite what appearance he laid out for others and despite what he made himself believe he was still a pirate at heart and missed the sea and the sense of adventure.

Elizabeth, now engaged to Will, sits in her room staring out the window. She too missed the thrill of adventure that the sea had brought for her. She picks up her brush and absently starts to brush her hair as a faint smile crosses her face as she hears the sound of Will working in the blacksmith shop from her open window.

Meanwhile somewhere across the sea far away from Port Royal a ship sails through the early morning dawn. Its tattered black sails rustle through the breeze as it sets towards an unsuspecting town. The ship is none other than the Black Pearl with Captain Jack Sparrow at its helm the ship enters the town's small port.

Jack drops the anchor and for a moment looks out at the town from the deck before rousing the rest of the crew. In the months since he had gotten his ship back crew had dwindled once again as most of the crew had left to do various other things with their time.

Eagerly the few crewmembers, which consisted of one female, set out off the ship and onto the small island while its inhabitants slept on. A grin crosses Jack's face as he joins the crew in pillaging the town.

The crew splits off gathering supplies and other treasures from the town as Jack set off to explore the island by himself. He comes across an old cabin and walks in it. Seemingly hours later to the crew that was waiting for him, Jack emerges from the cabin. " Back to the boat!" He growls to the rest of the crew.

Completely taken by surprise at their captains sudden change of behavior they comply without argument. Once back at the boat after Jack gives the orders to sail to Port Royal he locks himself in his cabin and lays down.

Months later in the dark cloak of the night the Pearl snakes its way back into the port of Port Royal. The anchors drops and Jack unlocks his cabin and wordless walks down onto the docks. 

He walks in the shadows of the town and his eyes dart nervously around the area.

Will was sitting half asleep near the sweltering fireside in the blacksmith shop. 

Elizabeth watches him and sighs. " Will what is it? Something is wrong I know it by the fact that you having been sleeping, and your half asleep now as it is."

Will opens his eyes completely and gazes at her. " Elizabeth it's.. nothing." he says in a strained tired voice.

Elizabeth stands and walks over towards him. " Tell me what it is." She says in a stern commanding voice.

He sighs. " Elizabeth.. Please.."

" No Will I intend to find out what it is!" She says angerly as she glares down at him.

" It's nothing I just haven't been able to sleep lately." 

" I know that Will, but why haven't you slept?" She asks in a slightly softer tone.

" A feeling of dread has been growing in my mind... I don't know what it is for, and I think that is what keeps me up.." Will says finally.

Elizabeth pulls the hand he was hiding in the shadows out and her eyes widen slightly in surprise. " Will what happened to your hand?"

His hand was tightly bound in lots of cloth. He pulls his left hand away from her. " Just an accident in the shop." He tries to make it sound off hand, but both knew it was no such thing.

She narrows her eyes again and sighs softly. She walks out of the blacksmith shop.

Will sighs and rests his broken hand on his lap as he leans his head back against the chair back. 

Elizabeth's eyes dart to the shadows seeing something move in them.


End file.
